thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Delilah Adair
This Tribute Belongs To Blue-Ribbonz! Name: Delilah Adair Gender: Female District: 10 Age: 15 Weapon: Spear, Blades, Throwing Knives Appearance: >>> Strengths/skills: Delilah is quite good at Aim 'and can throw quickly, skillfully and will always hit the target, and it is quite a special skill of hers that she learnt at a young age. Delilah is skillfull at '''Recovering Quickly ' from any attack, due to her energetic, numb nature and she is also fairly good at '''Climbing due to the many hide and seek games with her sisters where they'd play the district wide "Hide & Seek" Game. Weakness(es): Delilah cannot adjust to Heat very well, and if anything, it can easily make her weak, thought if only for a couple of minutes due to her quick recovery skill, but it will be just enought weakness to be able to hurt her. She is horrible at Quick Getaways or Running '''and at times can partually seem slower than the average for her age. She is also fairly bad at '''Hand-To-Hand combat, thought that is why she prefer's throwing or long-ranged weapons. Personality: 'Delilah is seductivly sweet, flirty, manipulative and quite the protector. She is nice unless it comes down to anything to do with killing, betraying, or manipulating, because when it comes to manipulating, she turns into a full flirty diva and will act like a "B!tch". She is protective with ones younger than her, including her sister. She tends to flirt with boys her age and older for fun, and doesn't care if they come to her with their tails inbetween her legs like little puppys. '''Backstory/History:'Deliah was born in the center of district 10, along with three other sisters, her and them were quadruplets. Their names were Darcy, Dacia and Dakota. The sisters were quite close, through thick and thin, and did everything together. They loved to cause mishef and prank others in the town, as well as help their mother after their father died when they were five. He was killed along with a few others in a power-plant explosion, but the girls never really saw him since he was devoted to his work. Deliah’s mother was always busy trying to run the orphanage where the girls lived, and the four girls were classified as the helpers. Deliah always pitied the orphans, knowing they had no-one, and one day, she decided to talk to one. It was a male named Adam. He always had this sorrowful look in this eye as he talked about his family, as if he wasn’t even talking to her, and that’s when Deliah decided she wanted to take him somewhere, so the following night, she shook him awake and took him to a nearby forest, over the fence that nobody was suppose to cross, which blocked off the district from the outside. Deliah was petrified it would shock her, but she still faced her fears and did it. The two sat in a tree and talked for a while, before he leaned forward and kissed her. The two kissed and made out for awhile before he pulled on her top, and Deliah, being 14, helped him take it off and the two then did “it”. Months later, Deliah and the boy were still together, talking, being romantic, and Deliah enraged one of her sisters, Dacia. Dacia always glared at Deliah, and snickered to her other sisters behind Deliah’s back. Deliah figured something was wrong, but didn’t want to bother her. Deliah and Dakota were close, so Deliah thought to talk to her about it, so the two talked. Deliah discovered, after much conversation with Dakota that Dacia was jealous of her relationship with the boy, and Dakota then said to her “Go get your man before it’s too late!”. Deliah was unsure what she meant then, but a month later, she realized it to the full potential. She was going for an afternoon jog when she heard something coming from behind one of the close factorys, and Deliah went closer, and suddenly, she felt sick. She saw her sister, Dacia making out with her boyfriend. She opened her eyes for a minute and glared at Deliah before smiling throughout kissing, and she then tugged on the boys shirt and moaned. Deliah covered her mouth and big back a sob before she walked backwards. Rage too control of her, and she ran, she ran into the factory and scared, she grabbed something, a heavy bucket filled with strange liquid. Deliah didn’t care what it was, she just wanted revenge. She ran back to where they were, and before they could run, she tipped it over them. She heard their screams and bit back a mechanical laugh as she watched their skin eat away, she had barley noticed she got a bit on her hands, but it wasn’t much. The top layer of Deliah’s skin had eaten away, but there were corpses below Deliah, of her quadruplet and her boyfriend. She giggled before stepping back and running home, hoping they would never find out it was her. A month later, she decided to tell Dakota, and Dakota uttered a prayer to the sky before looking at Deliah and pouting. “So you killed your sister huh?” was all she said. Later that year, Deliah was reaped. '''Token: Height: Fears: Alliance: Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Blue-Ribbonz Tributes Category:Reaped